Philia, Eros, Agape
by TheWitchBaby
Summary: It comes in many different forms, is called many different names, but in the end, it was always love. SasuNaru spin on the three levels of love: Philia, Eros, and Agape. Mentions of smex and some angst, but mostly fluffy.


Philia, Eros, Agape

By: Witch Baby

_**Philia-**_ _Brotherly Love_

They weren't friends by any means.

The blond was too loud and too stupid for the quiet 8 year old Sasuke Uchiha. And to Naruto, the raven was a "frigid bastard" (even if he wasn't exactly sure what that meant). They fought like little animals, without grace or skill. Not really wanting to hurt, but to show who was who. Like wolf cubs; tugging, biting, and scratching. Iruka sensei would always have to pry them apart, give them a stern lecture, and place them in detention. Sitting a rooms length apart, Sasuke would glare at the wall, while Naruto glared at Sasuke.

They weren't exactly enemies either.

Naruto: a monster trapped inside the body of a confused and hurting little boy. His sparring with Sasuke was the only time he could ever connect with someone his own age. It was a precious thing to him, even if he couldn't say it.

And when Sasuke would cross that classroom, pull a band-aid from his pocket, and say "You're bleeding all over the place, dobe.", Naruto knew that they really didn't hate each other. So, what if they didn't like each other either?

It's just what brothers did.

_**Eros-** Passionate Love_

Naruto couldn't say exactly when all the hostility between them turned into something else, something _more_. It was like one moment, Sasuke was pinning him in defeat, triumphant shining in his dark eyes, and then the very next day he was pinning him down for completely different reasons. The heat was always there, whether in sparring or from the sex, it was burning and consuming. Sasuke's body pressed against him, eyes blazing, skin slick with sweat; it was intoxicating.

They fucked almost in the same way they fought, like wild beasts. All tongue and teeth, quick and hard. It didn't bother Naruto all that much that Sasuke always seemed to dominate. Maybe it was the look in Sasuke's face when he would stare down at Naruto, cock buried deep inside, frantically moving. Maybe it was something Naruto instinctively knew Sasuke needed. The Uchiha was always being held down by someone or something, and Naruto was the last person that wanted to hurt the raven.

At least, in an emotional sense, because even now his teeth where biting into a pale shoulder, screaming muffled as Sasuke thrusted into him, without shame, in the middle of the of the forest. The blond could taste blood and sweat in his mouth, mixed with the bitter taste of cum from when he had gone down on the Uchiha a few minuets before.

He lived for these moments. Where he could forget about annoying girls, the trials of ninja, or friends that would leave him for twisted thoughts of revenge. He would lose himself, go to places where Sasuke was filling him, his body and all the cracks in his heart that where buried so much deeper. He wasn't a monster when he was with Sasuke, he didn't have to think anymore.

His breathing hitched, the only warning before he was crying out, sticky streams of his cum coating their stomachs. Sasuke bit his neck harshly, jerking his hips erratically as he too orgasmed, emptying himself inside the panting blond.

There was no cuddling, no sweet love-nonsense whispered in the afterglow. They didn't need it anyway. Both were covered in dirt, sweat, blood, and cum, but that was okay. Naruto's smile was wide and genuine as he caught sight of the satisfied smirk on Sasuke's lips.

For now, it was enough.

_**Agape-** A Consuming Love_

Even after so many years, he still got worried. Night terrors still woke him in the middle of the night, blond hair plastered to his sweat drenched forehead, hands shaking. Sometimes, he'd just look at Sasuke and wonder if he'll suddenly vanish. Again.

So, when the Uchiha was late to their usual meeting, its an automatic response of terror. Half an hour late, and he's biting his lip so hard he can taste blood. An hour late, and he's pacing around the training field, dark thoughts endlessly circling. An hour and half late, he feels he might be sick.

At two hours late, he can't breath, he feels dizzy, and he's running. Running to the abandoned parts of the village, through the streets where the Uchiha family once proudly walked. Then he's standing in front of that sad, empty house that Sasuke shuts himself away in, just him and his memories. It's a self-inflicted torture Naruto wishes he could save him from.

The blond frantically pounds on the door, wishing he could scream but its still _so hard to breath_, like the weight of his heart was crushing his lungs. Anymore and he just might die, and he imagines Sasuke never knowing. Because he's gone again and he's not there to open the door and call Naruto "dobe". '_Oh gods please please open the door please I need you here with-'_

He hears the lock click, and the door swings open. Naruto stops, silently staring, and finally _he can breath_. Sasuke looks pissed, standing in nothing but a pair of dark blue sleeping pants. His skin looks paler then usual, his cheeks twinged pink with fever. "What the fuck Naruto?" he rasps, voice scratchy but still able to pull off sounding immensely pissed off.

The sound of it was still beautiful, because as long as Sasuke still yells at him, still looks at him, still touches him, it means he's still there. "H-hey Teme, I guess even pretty boys get sick too, eh? Why didn't you call and let me know you were sick?"

He hoped his voice didn't sound as shaky as he felt, but by the way those dark eyes softened, his shoulders relaxing slightly, Naruto knew his pain was obvious. Sasuke steps out of the door way and back into the house. "Come here." he commands softly, opening his arms.

And then Naruto is falling into him, shaking and crying. He hates that Sasuke is witnessing his breakdown, hates that his weakness is so obvious to the one person he strives to impress most. Still, he's grateful that Sasuke is there, that he's holding him, and Naruto knows, more then anything else, that the raven won't think any less of him.

"Please," Sasuke whispers softly as he strokes his hair, "Please, stop thinking I'm going to leave you."

Somehow, Sasuke coaxes the hysterical blond into his room. There won't be sex tonight, Naruto is still upset and hasn't spoken since he began to cry, and Sasuke still feels like shit, the guilt just making it worse. He had never wanted to hurt Naruto, but he couldn't take back the things he'd done. He could only start moving forward, and prove that he would never, ever leave him alone again. "I'm sorry." he whispers, as the sobs finally subsided into gentle heaves of the blond's body.

"Don't leave me Sasuke." he sniffles, clutching onto him tighter and burying his face into the crook of his neck. "I'm not sure I'd be able to chase you again."

"I won't." he promised, placing a tender kiss to Naruto's forehead, "I couldn't leave you, even if I tried."

It was true. After Itachi, there wasn't anything else. He'd focused so much on Itachi and revenge, it was like he didn't know what else to do once those goals had been reached. And then to find out all his beliefs where false from the beginning? It felt like there was nothing left for him anymore.

Then there was Naruto, wrapping him up in a desperate embrace and whispering "Finally, I caught you Teme." It didn't matter that right after he'd punched him in the face, and then proceeded to give him the greatest ass-licking of his life. Because that's just the type of person Naruto was. He was Sasuke's friend, always had been. And now he was Sasuke's chance at something new. For that alone, Naruto would always be precious to him.

His only wish, was that he had seen that sooner. It would have saved them both so much heartache. Then he wouldn't have to be present for times like this, where Naruto would break down, and Sasuke knew that he was the cause of it. It was humbling to know that someone could love him _that much._

Finally, the tears subside, and Sasuke doesn't hide his sigh of relief when Naruto finally falls asleep. His breathing only hitches slightly, the last hiccup of a sob, as the blond snuggles closer into the ravens arms. Sasuke can see the trail of tears left on his whiskered cheeks, and it kills him a little, but he ignores it for now in favor of burying his nose in Naruto's bright hair, inhaling his unique scent. "I love you, dobe." he whispers, the only time he feels confident to say such things.

And in his sleep, Naruto smiles.

_**A/N:** Um... the end?_

_Yeah, for some reason I really don't like the last section. I had this whole other idea of like, Naruto almost dieing and Sasuke freaking out, but for some reason it turned into...this... Which isn't bad, but just not... what I really imagined._

_Whatever. Tell me what you think oh great reader of mine! _

_I originally got this idea from (and here is the statement that sends me straight to hell) a sermon at church. The pastor was talking about when Peter was talking to Jesus, asking him on the three levels of love. "Do you love me as a friend? Do you love me like a brother? Do you love me enough to die for me?" Which, is sectioned as Philia, Eros, and Agape._

_The internet and other sources classify them a little differently. Philia is a brotherly love (think 'Philadelphia'), and Eros is a sexual or lust kind of love._

_Agape is a whole other level. Not only would you kill for this person, you would die for them. You would die without them. A consuming feeling.  
_

_I hope I portrayed these feelings to the best of my ability. When I first decided to write a story for the three levels of love, the only fandom I thought could best represent was Naruto. There was no other fandom that holds all levels, the brotherly love, the sexual love, and the consuming love. At least in my opinion._

_Now, spread the Philia and send me YOUR opinion! Please and thank you! :3_


End file.
